


Эхо тишины

by Yuonst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Drama, Romance, Silence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Внезапная и одновременная глухота у множества людей порождала чудовищную волну паники. Эхо и Эхо-два немедленно объявили закрытыми зонами, нагнали спецслужб и военных, но людей в Эхо-три это не спасло. А когда одновременно появились Эхо-четыре, пять и шесть, правозащитники забили в набат на весь мир. Именно тогда и была запущена программа подготовки полицейских, спасателей и спецагентов, которых скопом гнали через базы у уже имеющихся очагов в надежде обеспечить защитой хотя бы самые крупные города.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ориджиналов в соавторстве с РХ.

Не ходите по темноте. Вы же ни хрена не слышите. Вы можете себе ноги переломать и при свете дня, так не ходите по темноте, ясно? 

Ясно. Ясно. Конечно. 

Что тут может быть неясного? Ясно как божий день. Светло — хорошо. Темно — плохо. 

Честно признаться, они думали, что справятся с заданием и выберутся из Эхо еще засветло. Рику, как и его команде, свойственна была несколько завышенная самооценка. И Харви, отвечающий за связь, и Стивен, тащивший огромный рюкзак, битком набитый едой (причем только его; что уж поделать, если Стивен любил поесть), и Дженна, из-за раннего подъема еще более злая, чем обычно, и сам Рик — все они были уверены в себе. Испытание? Детский лепет по сравнению с тем, с чем им приходилось работать раньше. Команда у них слаженная, пообтершаяся и знающая, кого и в какой момент нужно прикрыть. 

А время уже подбиралось к десяти часам вечера. Только что прошел небольшой мерзкий дождь, из-за набежавших туч начало быстро темнеть. Нервничающий Стив что-то беспрестанно жевал, не раздражая команду лишь потому, что никто не слышал его чавканья. Да, был и плюс в аномалии Эхо — никаких раздражающих звуков. Так, во всяком случае, казалось Рику. 

Дженна чувствовала себя хуже, периодически трясла головой и зажимала уши. И дело было не в том, что она совсем молодая еще девчонка — нет, Рик отлично знал, что при желании она надерет задницу всем троим. Просто кому-то легче, кому-то труднее. 

Харви щелкал пальцами, как делал это всегда. И хотя звука не было, этот жест его, похоже, успокаивал, наводя некий мостик между «миром живых» и «миром мертвых», как он ласково прозвал Эхо. 

Рик чувствовал себя… нормально. Тишина тревожила, вызывала беспокойство и затрудняла координацию действий с командой, но это было не смертельно. Пеленгатор горел ровным зеленым светом, и, напрягшись, Рик мог бы представить звуки, которые он издает: щелчки, тонкий писк сигнала, шорохи помех в связи. 

Рик вздрогнул, когда его пеленгатор вдруг завибрировал, отчего волосы на руках встали дыбом. Рик беззвучно выругался — скорее по привычке, чем в самом деле недовольно. 

По общему каналу, предназначенному для координации действий всех групп, находящихся в Эхо одновременно, прошел приказ: команды должны разделиться. Экзамен будет пройден лишь в том случае, если каждый прибудет в лагерь по одиночке. 

Дженна демонстративно закатила глаза, отбила на небольшом экранчике «принято» и первой отделилась от команды. Харви и Стивен остались сидеть на тротуаре, потроша запас еды. Рик пошел вперед один. 

Поначалу ему казалось, что ничего не изменилось. Представить, что позади телепается команда, Харви и Стив о чем-то болтают на языке жестов, а Дженна сверлит его недовольным взглядом, было довольно легко. Но Рик обернулся раз, другой и очень быстро понял, что он в самом деле один. 

Кусок карты, который им выдали, не подходил к тому месту, где они оказались. На часах было что-то вроде часа ночи. 

В какой-то момент, окончательно потеряв счет времени, Рик понял, что заблудился. Надо было остановиться, найти себе ночлег, переночевать и уже по свету выбираться из города. Любой пустой темный город навевает ужас, а уж когда ты ничего не слышишь… 

Он запнулся обо что-то, попытался обойти и не смог. Свет пеленгатора слабо освещал какие-то руины. Рик поднялся на широкий бордюр, скользкая от дождя каменная плитка поехала в сторону, рухнула куда-то вперед, и Рик вместе с ней.

Он очнулся в полной темноте. Налобный фонарик загорелся от нажатия кнопки, и, повертев головой, он убедился, что остался в одиночестве. Несколько недель тренировок не прошли даром, и сейчас Рик не полагался на слух, который ничем не мог помочь в полнейшей, давящей тишине. Присутствие кого-то рядом здесь можно было только либо увидеть, либо ощутить. Не было ни звука собственного дыхания или сердцебиения, ни шума в ушах — ничего, кроме мыслей.

Когда они передвигались все вместе, это ощущение скрадывалось за счет других органов чувств. Это как фантомные боли в ампутированной конечности: ты знаешь, что там уже ничего болеть не может, но все-таки чувствуешь если не боль, то хотя бы ее отголосок. Так и здесь, в Эхо, не слыша ровным счетом ничего, но видя рядом с собой других людей, Рик наполовину осознанно представлял себе звуки, которые те должны были издавать.

Это помогало только до тех пор, пока источники звуков находились рядом.

Сейчас тишина накрыла Рика полностью.

Он посидел немного, тряхнул головой — луч фонарика заплясал по стенам тесного помещения, в котором Рик оказался, — встал и, оглядевшись более внимательно, осторожно направился в сторону проема, отчетливо выделяющегося еще более черным пятном. Вот теперь Рик шел крайне осмотрительно, на собственной шкуре прочувствовав, что в тишине, где невозможно вовремя услышать хруст прогнившего дерева или треск начавшей проседать кладки, нельзя недооценивать важность зрения.

Рику еще повезло — потоком обломков его утащило вглубь, вынесло на поверхность груды камней и деревяшек в относительно свободное помещение, и он чудом остался практически невредим. Разве что форму чем-то пропороло, еле задев кожу, но с этим вполне можно было жить, даже не используя аптечку. Рик только пощупал ногу, убедился, что крови практически нет, и оставил заботу о ссадине до того момента, как выберется если не наружу, то хотя бы на свет.

А вот то, что экран пеленгатора светился ровным зеленоватым светом без каких-либо обозначений, было уже хуже. Рик не мог поймать ни свой сигнал, ни сигналы тех, кто был с ним в одной команде. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что неисправен был только его пеленгатор, а остальные — в Эхо и на базе — видели и его самого, и других. Иначе им всем предстояло сдать экзамен на одиночное выживание в тишине.

Рик очень понадеялся, что остальные оказались умнее и остались ждать рассвета на месте.

Однако сидеть на заднице и ждать, когда его спасут, не стоило.

Рик выглянул в проем.

Луч фонарика потерялся в туннеле. С обеих сторон от проема перед Риком простиралась темнота — бесформенная и, казалось, бесконечная. Одно большое черное Ничто, без света и звука.

Рик подумал и пошел направо, стараясь держаться возле стены и иногда касаясь ее рукой. В любом случае слишком глубоко под землю его утащить не могло, а значит, уже в ближайшее время станет понятно, правильное ли направление он выбрал.

***

 

Зачем мне с собой столько вещей, мама, безмолвно вопрошал Майлз, закидывая походный рюкзак, доверху набитый вещами, на борт самолета. Я же еду на учения, а не на войну.

Отсутствующая по причине начала рабочего дня мама безмолвствовала, хотя ее ответ и без того было несложно предугадать. Чтоб было, — вот что бы она сказала.

Майлз вытянул ноги, положил их на рюкзак и решил, что какая-то польза от него все-таки будет.

Они подождали час. Второй. На третий час к ним пришел мужик из службы безопасности аэропорта и сообщил, что пока что они не летят, потому как экстренно вызванный пилот сейчас едет из дома. На вопрос, куда делся тот, что должен был их везти, только повел бровями и ответил загадочное «в реанимации».

Майлз вздохнул. Учения не могли не начаться задорно, весело, с цыганами и реанимацией.

Ровно через три часа тридцать две минуты на борт самолета, который на солнце успел нагреться, как сицилийский бык, поднялся парень лет двадцать пяти, по улыбке и форме совершенно не похожий на военного. Так и было — взамен госпитализированного пилота им подсунули совсем еще мальчишку — пилота гражданской авиации. Так может, оно было и к лучшему? Военные пилоты считали себя чуть ли не прямыми наследниками малыша Хартманна, поэтому частенько забывали, что везут людей, а не бомбы, и что красоваться в небе особо не перед кем. Не война же.

Пилот, привыкший перевозить людей, был все-таки более нежен. Непривычно маленькую для себя машину он поднял над землей осторожно, под одобряющие хлопки полицейских.

Майлз ерзал. Ему было неудобно. Проходя мимо, капитан предельно вежливо попросил его надеть свой рюкзак, а не ставить под ноги. Потому что, по его словам, может случиться такое, что этот самый рюкзак прилетит кому-нибудь по роже. Неловко получится, не так ли? Майлз ухмыльнулся, но в лямки рюкзака влез. Рюкзак оттопыривался здоровенным горбом, сидеть Майлзу было практически негде, так что он страдал. Страдал, слушал музыку и поглядывал на часы.

Через час и двенадцать минут пути его отвлек сосед, пробравшийся на свое место из кабины пилота. Беспардонно подергал за провод, и Майлз, трагично вздохнув, вынырнул из глубины переживаний Франца Фердинанда.

— Чего? — сварливо спросил он, пряча руки подмышками.

В салоне самолета изрядно похолодало, как будто его проектировали для того, чтобы перевозить мороженые свиные туши, а не людей (хотя, может, как-то так оно и было).

— Подлетаем, — сержант Мейсон радостно оскалился. — Просим вас выключить все электронные устройства.

— Уже побежал, — огрызнулся Майлз.

В его наушниках вдруг зарябил звук, это было слышно даже при том, что они висели на шее.

— Вообще я хотел сказать, — уже спокойно заметил Мейсон, — что мы все тут молимся, чтобы этот парниша посадил самолет нормально. Летим невысоко, но туман жуткий, капитан говорит, что гражданских при таком раскладе не сажают.

— Но мы не гражданские, поэтому нас посадят? — предположил Майлз.

— Ага. Так что, будешь молиться с нами?

— Иди в задницу, — миролюбиво отозвался Майлз, поднялся, подтянул тяжелый рюкзак и потопал к пилоту.

— Ну что, как дела? — прокричал он. Парень выглядел бледным и только отмахнулся.

— Все так же.

Майлз присел на ближайшее сидение и уставился вперед, в белесый туман, за которым проступали очертания города. Был это Эхо или какой-то из городов поблизости, Майлз затруднялся даже предположить. Впрочем, не только он — пилот все больше бледнел.

Ну нахуй, решил Майлз и вернулся назад. Паниковать одному, ничего не зная, было как-то проще, чем паниковать вместе с пилотом. С пилотом! Который вообще-то должен был быть спокойнее всех.

— Ну что там? — поинтересовался Мейсон.

— Туман, — ответил Майлз и не услышал собственных слов, как будто уши заложило.

Мейсон еще что-то сказал и тоже уставился на него удивленно.

Майлз попробовал заговорить. Крикнул. Посвистел — ничего. Оборвавшиеся звуки больно ударили по ушам — пропала рябящая музыка из наушников, голоса коллег, шум ветра за бортом.

Они попали в зону тишины Эхо.

Судя по исказившемуся лицу Мейсона, он это тоже понял. Самолет вдруг резко провалился в воздушную яму, не смог из нее выбраться и начал стремительно падать вниз.

В запотевшем холодном иллюминаторе Майлз рассмотрел приближающиеся ровные крыши аномальной зоны, затем стекло пошло трещинами. Ему было не так страшно от того, что они падают, как от забившей уши ваты. Полная беспросветная тишина давила на виски. Майлз запаниковал и несколько раз дернул лямку ремня безопасности.

Мейсон что-то заорал, но Майлз его не услышал и, естественно, не понял. Учиться читать по губам он так и не стал, а язык жестов вылетел из головы вместе со всеми звуками. Ему бы сейчас сесть и сосредоточиться, тогда, пожалуй, он мог бы и изобразить пальцами «полный пиздец», но самолет набирал скорость и летел брюхом вниз. В такой ситуации было как-то не до полилингвизма.

Майлза бросило спиной в проход, стоило ему расправиться с ремнем. Рюкзак, точнее, набитые в него пледы и термобелье смягчили падение, и только консервы на дне воинственно впились в поясницу.

Была в этом заслуга капитана или нет, но самолет рухнул на крышу какого-то дома, переломав антенны и утопив нос в обширной дождевой луже.

Своих пассажиров пилот посадил максимально тактично и безопасно. Правда, у города Эхо были свои планы на группу полицейских из соседнего департамента.

Хилая крыша дома обвалилась, утаскивая за собой самолет. Что-то сильно ударило Майлза сзади под ребра, он задохнулся, хватанув ртом воздух вперемешку с чем-то и пропал.

***

 

Просыпаться в мягкой кровати под ласковым солнечным светом было очень приятно.

Да и в том, чтобы умереть, тоже не было ничего страшного: тихо, тепло, спокойно, только очень скучно. Что делать целую вечность в темноте и тишине? От этой не очень позитивной мысли Майлз открыл глаза. Солнечный свет ослепил, заставив снова зажмуриться. Он попытался пошевелиться и сдвинулся чуть в сторону, завалившись на бок. Очень сильно болели ребра.

Майлз судорожно вздохнул и закашлялся. Горло продрало болью, но самого кашля не было слышно, как не было слышно вообще ничего. Он перевернулся на бок, вывернув руки из лямок рюкзака, который почему-то отказывался сдвигаться с места. У него болело совершенно все так, как не болело, кажется, со времен драк в старшей школе. От каждого движения ребра простреливало болью, и несколько минут Майлзу понадобилось, чтобы отдышаться, лежа на боку. Когда он, наконец, смог не только ощущать боль, но еще и смотреть куда-то, солнечный луч уже передвинулся и заглядывал ему в ухо. Еще он освещал неприятную картину: чья-то рука, отделенная от хозяина обломком фюзеляжа.

Майлза замутило, хотя он списал это на сотрясение мозга. На поверку оказалось, что его собственные ноги и руки целы и, если не обращать внимания на боль в груди, вполне можно встать и осмотреться.

Рухнувший самолет разломился на несколько частей, погребя под собой уже мертвого пилота и еще недавно бывших живыми полицейских. Мейсон смотрел в небо сквозь пролом в крыше налившимися кровью глазами, и Майлз не хотел знать, что с ним случилось.

Майлз был единственным, кто выжил. Спасибо, мама, подумал он, пытаясь снять со стальной арматурины надевшийся на нее, как шашлык, рюкзак. Пледы, термобелье, консервы, в конце концов, помогли избежать неминуемой смерти. Арматура только ударила Майлза под ребра, но даже не прорвала спинку рюкзака.

Сняв рюкзак дрожащими руками, Майлз пригладил рваный край дыры и попытался вздохнуть. Попинал ногой жестяной лист, растоптал идеально ровный круг иллюминатора, пытаясь услышать хоть что-то. Хотя отлично знал, что в Эхо нет никаких звуков — ни малейшего шороха, и людей здесь тоже нет — всех вывезли, кроме полицейских, спецслужб, военных и ученых, занятых каждый своим делом. Полицейские и военные тренировались ориентироваться в полной тишине и оказывать помощь по эвакуации гражданских; ученые, после прохождения обучения, готовы были поселиться возле аномальной зоны, лишь бы ее изучить; спецслужбы занимались своими всем известными специально-служебными делами.

Майлз прибыл со своими коллегами для того, чтобы пройти подготовку, сдать экзамен и получить диплом. Чтобы в случае, если вдруг в его родной город придет тишина, быть тем человеком, кто сможет оказать реальную помощь. Но пока что он понимал, что ему самому нужна помощь.

Врача. Психолога. Еще он не привык долго находиться без музыки.

Майлз разгреб провал в полу, оказавшийся лестницей, и начал медленно спускаться вниз. Желание поговорить с самим собой становилось все сильнее, Майлз покричал бы, если бы даже дышать не было больно. Вместо этого он начал напевать про себя — все, что знал. А те песни, чей текст он не знал или не понимал языка, воспроизводил как набор слов и букв или просто как навязчивое «тара-ра-рам, тара-та-там». Майлз вышел на широкую улицу, может, и не главную — он точно не знал, не додумался перед полетом изучить карту, — но довольно большую. И ему больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти по ней прямо, с трудом волоча ноги. Можно было бросить тяжелый рюкзак, но Майлз не хотел этого делать: он мог не выйти из города, тогда ему понадобится еда, к ночи могло похолодать — тогда пригодится плед. Если Майлзу не повезло — то есть не повезло еще больше, — самолет рухнул ближе к центру Эхо, и тогда идти пришлось бы довольно долго. Эхо, как и остальные города, накрытые тишиной, был довольно крупным.

Майлз, кажется, никогда не был так благодарен дотошности собственной матери. Все, что лежало в рюкзаке, могло спасти ему жизнь.

Вместе с закатом закончился город. Еще секунду назад по бокам тянулись высокие пустые дома, и вдруг они измельчали, сплюснулись, как грибы, и кончились. Начались темные луга.

На Майлза обрушились звуки, придавив своей тяжестью. Он споткнулся, упал, сверху рухнул рюкзак, выбив из хозяина невнятное хрипение.

Майлз лежал, повернув голову на бок, и слушал, как ветер шевелит высокую траву. Как какая-то пародия на птицу что-то хрипло кричит издалека. Как кто-то мелкий и наверняка съедобный бегает неподалеку, шурша мелкими лапками. Как работает один наушник, выплевывая музыку из самого конца плейлиста.

Майлз пошевелил рукой, извернулся и за провод вытянул из кармана все еще воспроизводящий музыку телефон. Экран пошел сеткой мелких трещин, но исправно мигал. Колясь о трещины, Майлз снял блокировку и замер, не зная, куда звонить. Смахнув тупое оцепенение, набрал номер своего полицейского участка. Ему пообещали связаться с начальством тренировочного лагеря.

Майлз перевернулся на спину, подложил под голову свой рюкзак и лежал, любуясь звездным небом и по крупицам впитывая каждый звук. Шорох. Писк. Шелест. Басы в еще работающем наушнике. Камни, летящие из-под колес. Оглушительный гудок подъехавшего внедорожника, который должен его забрать.

***

 

Второй раз за последние сутки Майлз приходил в себя, чувствуя на щеке тепло. Солнечный свет бил в глаза даже сквозь зажмуренные веки, и он повернулся на другой бок, комкая подушку и не спеша открывать глаза.

Майлз прислушивался.

Окружающее пространство дышало звуками, настырно пробиралось в голову скрипом пружин койки, шорохом и треском медицинских приборов, шелестом листвы за окном, шагами, кашлем и неразборчивыми переговорами в коридоре. Майлз слушал и представлял все, что слышал, так же ясно, как если бы видел это прямо сейчас. Теперь, когда у него была возможность сравнить, он понимал, что в обратную сторону это не работает. Можно представить зрительный образ того, что ты слышишь, но вот услышать то, что ты только видишь, крайне сложно.

Майлз нашарил под подушкой телефон — разбитый экран мало влиял на проигрывание музыки, и Майлз настоял на том, чтобы оставить его у себя. Все еще не открывая глаз, он воткнул в ухо один из наушников, но включить музыку уже не успел.

— Хватит валяться, — раздался над головой раскатистый бас.

Майлз поднял руку, показывая, что слышит и подчиняется, но открывать глаза — впрочем, как и убирать наушник из уха, переворачиваться на спину и вообще готовиться к очередным процедурам — все еще не спешил.

— Кто это тут у нас решил, что он пострадавший герой и ему можно изображать из себя умирающего?

Бас слегка отдалился, и по еле слышным щелчкам Майлз понял, что обладатель этого роскошного голоса отошел к медоборудованию, занимавшему целый угол в палате, куда вчера определили Майлза. Скопище непрерывно мигающих, шуршащих и явно Очень Важных Приборов произвело на него впечатление, но об их назначении Майлз предпочел не задумываться. Все равно вряд ли бы что-то понял, да и не его это было дело.

Это было делом ученых, в чей сектор Майлза определили сразу же. Может быть, у полицейских реанимация была и не хуже, но белохалатники вцепились в него мертвой хваткой. Шутка ли — чуть ли не впервые за последние пять лет человек, без подготовки пробывший в очаге тишины почти сутки. Такого не было с последнего прорыва, когда тишиной накрыло сразу несколько городов на разных континентах.

— Жрать хочешь, — удовлетворенно отметил бас.

Майлз лениво потянулся, переворачиваясь на спину. Наушник вырвался из уха и лег куда-то между подбородком и ключицами.

— Ваши шайтанские машины и это показывают? — поинтересовался он.

Щелчки по клавишам перекрыл добродушный смешок.

— Наши машины, Скинерленд, могут показать, что ты хочешь жрать, спать, срать или трахаться, раньше, чем ты сам это осознаешь.

На несколько минут в палате воцарилась тишина — хотя теперь Майлз ни за что не назвал бы тишиной это наполненное самыми разными звуками вязкое и такое живое пространство. Обладатель баса что-то тихо побурчал себе под нос и наконец подытожил:

— Тебе не в полицейские, а в космонавты надо было подаваться.

Только после этого Майлз приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на собеседника.

— Как скажете, доктор Авенель, — с ленцой согласился он. — Прикажете отправляться в полет прямо сейчас?

Доктор Авенель снова хохотнул и вернулся к койке, на которой лежал — или, скорее, валялся — Майлз, развернул стоящий рядом стул спинкой вперед и уселся на него верхом. Стул отчетливо скрипнул, хотя доктора вряд ли можно было назвать массивным — Йен Авенель просто был крепко сбитым, мускулистым, с широченными плечами, угадывающимися под белым халатом. Из них двоих на полицейского больше походил он, чем Майлз, хотя и в полицейской форме этого добродушного медведя представить было сложно.

— Вот еще пару дней тебя помурыжим, и отправишься, — с ухмылкой сказал он.

Майлз картинно закатил глаза.

— Хоть вставать-то можно? А то твои помощники меня вчера чуть ли не ремнями к койке привязывать собирались.

— Их можно понять, — ответил Авенель и поскреб светлую щетину на щеке.

Майлз невольно подумал, что ему тоже стоило бы побриться. Его собственная щетина пока еще не достигла такой же длины, как у Авенеля — у того она грозила вот-вот перейти в полноценную окладистую бороду, — но все же начинала уже доставлять определенные неудобства.

— А я не понимаю, — недовольно сказал Майлз. — У вас тут каждые две недели новое мясо приезжает, вот их и изучайте.

Авенель покачал головой.

— Гуманизм, Скинерленд, — наставительно сказал он. — Ни одно правительство не даст добро на проведение нужного нам эксперимента. Статистика показывает, что вероятность выживания в тишине человека без подготовки если не равна нулю, то близится к нему. Потому и гонят народ на тренировки, чтобы в новом очаге было как можно больше подготовленного народа.

— Ладно, ладно, — перебил его Майлз и сел.

Койка подчинилась нажатию кнопки, приподняла верхнюю часть, так что Майлз оказался в уютном подобии кресла. Теперь его глаза были почти на одном уровне с глазами Авенеля, и Майлз уже не в такой мере чувствовал себя пациентом.

— Я все это и так знаю, док. Лучше скажи, собираетесь ли вы, гуманисты, меня кормить.

Авенель хохотнул.

— Будешь бузить, не только голодом морить будем, — страшным голосом сказал он и направился к двери. — Сейчас принесут.

Так прошла пара дней — медленных, тягучих и совершенно однообразных. Майлза невыразимо бесила вынужденная бездеятельность, да еще и телефон окончательно сыграл в ящик, так что из всех развлечений остались только визиты Авенеля.

Тот заходил по нескольку раз на день и задерживался надолго, периодически садясь на своего любимого конька и начиная рассказывать Майлзу о тишине и ее опасностях. Майлз отмахивался, но все же с некоторым интересом слушал истории катастроф, вызванных паникой в очагах: смертность в первых из них зашкаливала. Внезапная и одновременная глухота у множества людей порождала чудовищную волну паники. Эхо и Эхо-два немедленно объявили закрытыми зонами, нагнали спецслужб и военных, но людей в Эхо-три это не спасло. А когда одновременно появились Эхо-четыре, пять и шесть, правозащитники забили в набат на весь мир. Именно тогда и была запущена программа подготовки полицейских, спасателей и спецагентов, которых скопом гнали через базы у уже имеющихся очагов в надежде обеспечить защитой хотя бы самые крупные города.

Авенель говорил, что паника в тишине — естественная реакция организма на лишение одного из органов чувств и очень малое количество людей способно не потерять самообладания, попав в такую ситуацию. Даже среди полицейских и спецагентов, которые приезжают сюда на последний этап тренировок, обязательно попадались те, кто не может справиться со страхом. Майлза он явно относил к меньшинству — тем, кто в тишине чувствовал себя нормально — и потому намеревался исследовать его с ног до головы, а при необходимости и вывернуть наизнанку.

Правда, даже такой важный пациент — или правильнее было бы сказать, объект изучения, — как Майлз, не мог занимать слишком много времени доктора Йена Авенеля, и большую часть суток Майлз был предоставлен самому себе. Заранее зная, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, он еще в первый день своего пребывания в палате вытребовал у Авенеля «что-нибудь почитать».

Этим «чем-нибудь» оказался самоучитель языка жестов.

Майлз даже говорить Авенелю ничего не стал.

Тем более что на самом деле книжка оказалась весьма кстати — Майлз неплохо развлекся, разговаривая со своим отражением в зеркале, да и для продолжения тренировок полезно было повторить то, чему его научили в академии.

За этим занятием его и застал Авенель на третий день. Майлз поднял глаза от учебника, изобразил одной рукой приветствие.

— Акцент у тебя ужасный, — со знанием дела сказал Авенель и прошел к приборам.

Майлз фыркнул и снова углубился в учебник. И только через несколько минут понял, что что-то не так.

Даже не видя лица Авенеля, по его многозначительному молчанию Майлз мог понять, что тот чем-то очень сильно озабочен. Он отложил учебник и уставился на обтянутую белым халатом спину.

— О-о, парень, — непривычно серьезным голосом протянул Авенель, и Майлз напрягся.

— О-о, — повторил Авенель и снова замолчал.

— Что такое? — не выдержав, спросил Майлз.

Авенель поднял руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, не поворачиваясь.

— Ты не волнуйся, — глухо сказал он. — Тебе теперь волноваться нельзя.

— Да что за херня?!

Майлз резко сел и спустил ноги с койки, готовый броситься к приборам, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, что же они показывают.

Авенель медленно обернулся. Выражение его лица оправдывало самые худшие опасения Майлза.

— Сочувствую, Скинерленд, — негромко сказал он.

И от этого тихого голоса по спине Майлза мгновенно пробежали мурашки, забираясь под волосы на затылке и заставляя их вставать дыбом.

— Сочувствую, — снова сказал Авенель. — Ведь завтра тебе придется возвращаться на тренировку. А ты так хреново знаешь язык жестов.

Несколько секунд Майлз тупо смотрел на него, а потом с чувством сказал:

— Твою мать, док.

Авенель заржал в голос.

— Оскорбление старшего по званию, Скинерленд, — весело сказал он. — Да ты бунтарь.

— Ты мне не командир, — пробурчал Майлз и встал с койки. — Возвращайте мне мою одежду, да я пойду отсюда к херам.

Из сектора ученых его выдворили довольно быстро — видимо, опасались, как бы он не увидел чего-то, не предназначенного для глаз обычных полицейских. Майлз мог бы сказать безукоризненно вежливым молодым людям в белых халатах, которые сопровождали его от двери палаты до перехода к сектору полицейских, что его нисколько не интересуют их секреты, да и если бы интересовали, вряд ли бы он смог с одного взгляда разобрать, что они там скрывают и скрывают ли вообще — но он в который раз предпочел промолчать.

Тем более что сектор полицейских оказался не в пример интереснее.

Народ здесь передвигался гораздо быстрее и хаотичнее, а разговаривал громче, чем в секторе ученых. В просторном холле с высоченным потолком одну из стен занимал громадный экран, на котором Майлз, приглядевшись, узнал карту Эхо. В академии им, конечно, ее показывали, но здесь и сейчас она выглядела более… реальной? Майлз задержался возле экрана, запрокинул голову, рассматривая переплетения улочек, словно мог бы с ходу распознать тот путь, которым сам вышел из Эхо несколько дней назад.

Ничего он, конечно же, не распознал, зато обратил внимание на передвигающиеся по этим самым улочкам зеленые точки.

— Новенький? — раздалось рядом.

Майлз покосился — и почувствовал некоторое недоумение, потому что внешность парня совершенно не соответствовала голосу — почти такому же глубокому, что и у Авенеля. Майлз тряхнул головой и криво улыбнулся.

— Да. Наша тренировка должна была начаться четыре дня назад.

— У. Так ты с самолета?

Полицейский нахмурился, и Майлзу стало еще более неуютно: то, что он слышал, рисовало довольно отчетливый образ. И этот образ разительно отличался от насупленного хомяка, на которого больше всего походил его случайный собеседник.

— Да, я с самолета, — нехотя сказал он. — Майлз Скинерленд.

— Альберт Коу, — немного слишком торопливо ответил парень. — Тогда понятно, почему тебя заинтересовала карта.

Майлз кинул быстрый взгляд на экран и кивнул. Коу облегченно, словно только этого жеста и дожидался, заговорил:

— Это интерактивная карта. Зеленые огоньки — те, кто сейчас в Эхо…

— Ясно-ясно, — рассеянно перебил его Майлз. — На самом деле меня сейчас больше интересует, кому мне доложиться и куда кинуть свои пожитки.

И где можно раздобыть новый телефон или что-нибудь в этом духе, добавил он про себя.

Коу проводил его к административному сектору. Его попытки причинять добро и дальше Майлз вежливо, но твердо пресек — слишком уж сильный диссонанс вызывало у него сочетание такой внешности и такого голоса. Это было неприятно, а с учетом того, что Майлз был лишен возможности заткнуть уши музыкой, и вовсе невыносимо.

Его приняли не то чтобы прохладно, но и без распростертых объятий, сухо объяснили, где его жилое место и к какому отряду он приписан. Как ни странно, именно это равнодушие принесло Майлзу некоторое облегчение: больше всего он хотел сейчас вернуться к обычной рутине, тому распорядку, которому подчинялась его жизнь до беззвучного крика Мейсона, сопровождающегося подступающей к горлу тошнотой от падения самолета.

Кидая на кровать сумку, которая заменила рюкзак, Майлз тихо понадеялся, что не зря отказался от возвращения домой. Лучшим лечением от страшного и ужасного посттравматического синдрома, которым его пугал Авенель, на взгляд Майлза, была обычная работа.

Как будто ничего и не происходило.

Несколько дней ничего и не происходило. Майлз узнавал остальных, твердо пресекал попытки Коу завязать более близкую дружбу — хотя чуть было не дрогнул, когда тот презентовал ему видавший виды, но все еще исправный айпод. Правда, музыка, которая там уже была, повергла Майлза в печаль и уныние, и только поэтому он согласился на предложение Авенеля «накачать нормальных треков». И не разочаровался — хотя и большинство групп, которыми Авенель забил не слишком объемный айпод, были Майлзу не знакомы, во многом они пришлись ему по вкусу. А кое-чему он даже начал подпевать, проходя узкие коридоры под очередное «влево, вправо, прямо, ты в лабиринте».

Вообще Авенель играл в жизни полицейских, кажется, не меньшую роль, чем в жизни ученых. Во всяком случае, его здесь знали все — и вряд ли только потому, что он явно занимал не самый низкий пост. Авенель умудрялся быть во всех местах одновременно и на всех оказывать влияние.

Майлз был не против. Это тоже помогало войти в колею, пусть она и была не совсем привычной. Во всяком случае, Майлз перестал думать, отдав сознание во власть повседневным ритуалам и готовясь к новой встрече с тишиной, которая должна была произойти со дня на день.

Пока тишина не ворвалась в эту повседневность грубо и совсем не так, как Майлз рассчитывал.

Просто одним далеко не прекрасным утром занятия отменили, ничего толком не объяснив, и Майлз вместе с другими новенькими — так называли всех, кто еще не побывал в Эхо, и Майлза все равно относили к ним, несмотря на его историю — оказался предоставлен самому себе.

Даже проведя на базе не так много времени, чтобы познакомиться со всеми и уловить общие настроения, Майлз понял по всеобщей озабоченности, что произошло что-то нехорошее. Это не походило на напускной испуг Авенеля — люди, торопившиеся мимо него по коридорам, были поглощены какими-то слишком серьезными проблемами, вряд ли обычными для повседневной жизни базы.

Майлз помыкался немного между своим блоком — соседи как будто испарились, — душевыми и столовой, а потом, не придумав ничего лучше, вышел в холл. Кажется, никто не собирался озаботиться его занятостью, и он чувствовал себя посторонним.

В холле это ощущение только усилилось. Сновавшие туда и сюда люди то и дело бросали взгляд на карту, после чего явно еще больше мрачнели и ускорялись. Майлз посмотрел туда же.

Карта заметно изменилась. Вместо передвигавшихся зеленых огоньков теперь на ней мигали застывшие на одном месте красные маячки, а сбоку высветился список имен и фамилий.

Одна из которых загорелась под взглядом Майлза тревожным алым цветом. 

Или ему это только показалось.

Долго предаваться размышлениям Майлз не стал. В административном секторе его долго посылали из одного кабинета в другой, а один чиновник даже не сдержался и наорал, долго и в подробностях рассказывая Майлзу, как его достало, что всякие мешают ему выполнять его работу в условиях чрезвычайного положения. Майлз выслушал его очень внимательно, а потом еще раз спросил, к кому он может обратиться по поводу как раз этого самого чрезвычайного положения и возможности его, Майлза, участия в ликвидации ЧП. О том, что в этом самом чрезвычайном положении внезапно открылся и его, Майлза, личный интерес, он предпочел не упоминать.

Чиновник, накричавшись, стух и, почти не слушая, ответил, что это невозможно по причине малого опыта Майлза по пребыванию в тишине. Майлз, нехорошо улыбнувшись, предложил чиновнику спросить у Йена Авенеля — услышав эту фамилию, чиновник заметно насторожился, — насколько он, Майлз Скинерленд, готов к активным действиям в Эхо.

Авенель прилетел сразу же после звонка чиновника, у Майлза успел смениться только третий трек в айподе.

Майлза тут же выставили за дверь, и о чем конкретно шел разговор между высшими чинами, он не знал — и не интересовался. В его ушах бились басы, а перед глазами стояла одна строчка из списка рядом с картой.

Ричард Корнблат.

Не самые распространенные имя и фамилия, а с учетом обстоятельств вероятность совпадения и вовсе стремилась к нулю.

Ричи не был бы собой, если бы упустил возможность спасать людей с еще большим размахом, чем это мог обычный — специальный — агент ФБР.

И когда Авенель широко распахнул дверь кабинета, Майлзу уже было глубоко по барабану, что именно сказал чиновник — собственно говоря, так было еще до начала всей этой эпопеи с получением разрешения на участие в спасательной операции, но рефлексы, вбитые в академии и на службе, требовали получения хотя бы формального разрешения.

Разрешение было получено.

— Под вашу ответственность, доктор Авенель!

Доктор Авенель не протестовал. Майлз тем более. Мысленно он был уже совсем не здесь, не на базе, и очнулся только перед границей Эхо.

***

 

Майлз каждой клеточкой тела ощутил тишину. Еще мгновение назад в его наушниках играла музыка, и вдруг она оборвалась так резко, что в груди отозвалось неприятной болью. Он несколько раз хватанул ртом воздух и позорно отшатнулся назад. Присел, оглушенный вернувшимися звуками, помассировал виски, посидел немного и неохотно поднялся. Сделав глубокий вдох, шагнул за невидимую черту. 

За чертой начинался недавно изобретенный новый круг ада. Еще не поздно было повернуть назад, вернуться в лагерь, под ласково-осуждающий взгляд Авенеля. Тот в последние дни развлекался, как мог: в целях просвещения развешивал по лагерю листы с цитатами о тишине. 

Любимой цитатой Майлза (точнее, самой достоверной) была та, в которой девушке кажется, что кровь, прилившая к голове, пойдет из ушей, если не раздастся хоть звук. 

Кажется, сейчас он очень хорошо ее понимал. 

Майлз сделал шаг вперед, еще один, зажал уши руками. Ни одного звука — даже такого, что сопровождает каждую попытку прижать козелок уха к барабанной перепонке. Город был таким же пустым. И если через три-четыре часа Рик со своей компанией не найдутся, то придется или возвращаться назад, или ночевать в одной из пустых квартир. Ни то, ни другое особо не прельщало. 

За три часа и до центра не дойдешь, что уж говорить о том, чтобы найти пропавших, которых ищут чуть ли не всем лагерем. 

Целая толпа ищет Ричи, подумал Майлз, так на кой хуй, Господи, я в это ввязался?

«На кой хуй, Господи» превратилось в своеобразную мантру, когда стало тяжелее идти. По тошноте и общей слабости можно было предположить, что подскочило давление. Обо всем этом Авенель говорил, но предполагал, что Майлз относится к тем несчастным полутора процентам, кто неплохо переносит тишину. Оказалось куда проще: после крушения самолета все тело Майлза жило исключительно на адреналине. Сейчас же его критически не хватало. 

Майлза замутило. Пришлось остановиться и прислониться плечом к стене ближайшего дома. От этого прикосновения посыпалась краска, хлопьями опадая на землю. Зеленая и — немного — белая. Майлз раздраженно отряхнул краску с рукава и решительно пошел дальше. Сказать правильнее — поволок ноги в направлении центра. 

На какое-то мгновение Майлзу показалось, что он сошел с ума. Такое чувство, наверное, было у Гарри Поттера, впервые столкнувшегося с магией. Мозг понимает, что этого просто не может быть, а глаза говорят другое. В случае с Майлзом заговорили уши: звуки вдруг обрушились на него бурным потоком. Пустой город разродился топотом тех, кто шел по параллельной улице, скрипом лестниц старых домов, шорохом подволакиваемых ног и перестуком убегающих из-под подошв камушков. От каждого звука чудилось, что вибрируют барабанные перепонки. Майлзу показалось, что из уха стекла струйка крови — он поднял руку и потер щеку. Нет, лишь показалось. 

Еще секунда — и все снова стихло. Как бы ни было плохо от резких перепадов звука, от тишины вдруг стало хорошо и спокойно. То, что говорили мозг и уши — совпало. Это успокаивало. 

Возможно, что просто поехала крыша. 

Майлз несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. По параллельной улице в самом деле шла целая команда, досрочно проходящая свой экзамен. Неуверенные, робкие, плохо ориентирующиеся в восстановившейся тишине. Майлз остановился у стены дома, стоящего на углу между его улицей и пересекающим ее переулком. Его не заметили. Сложно заметить того, кто прячется в полной тишине.

***

 

Уже через несколько сотен метров пути по тоннелю стало понятно, что направление Рик выбрал правильно — за очередным поворотом впереди забрезжил тусклый свет. В подготовку агентов ФБР не входило изучение устройства метро, но тут хватало самой толики здравого смысла и догадливости, чтобы понять, что перед ним выход на платформу. Когда-то она была ярко освещена, заполнена людьми, а сейчас остались только тусклые аварийные лампы, хотя и они показались Рику, уже привыкшему к темноте, чересчур яркими.

Он добрел до края платформы, подтянулся, забрался наверх и просто лег на холодный пол, выложенный плиткой. Закрыл было глаза, но тут же распахнул их — перед закрытыми веками плавали пятна, и в тишине это внезапно нагоняло жуть.

Рик сел, тряхнул головой, достал из разгрузки фляжку с энергетиком. Задумчиво покрутил ее в руках и сунул обратно — несмотря на усталость и ноющие мускулы, он чувствовал себя достаточно бодро. Может быть, из-за обострившегося восприятия, может быть, из-за того, что он предвкушал скорый выход на поверхность, где пеленгатор уж точно должен будет заработать. Не то чтобы Рик жаждал прихода спасательной экспедиции — он примерно представлял, где сейчас находится, ведь его не могло унести слишком далеко, и был уверен, что сможет дойти до края Эхо и самостоятельно. Скорее, ему хотелось, во-первых, дать знать, что он жив, а во-вторых, просто иметь связь с цивилизацией.

За все время тренировок Рик еще ни разу не оставался в тишине в одиночестве, и те ощущения, которые он испытывал сейчас, ему совершенно не нравились.

Совсем.

Избавиться от этого можно было только одним способом — выбраться из Эхо.

— Сидя на заднице, никуда не уйдешь, — очень логично сказал сам себе Рик, естественно, не услышав собственного голоса, но не особенно расстроившись по этому поводу.

Короткая передышка кончилась, он поднялся и, внимательно оглядев платформу, направился к ближайшему краю, где даже в неярком освещении мог разглядеть эскалаторы, уходящие вверх. Теперь, когда Рик мог более-менее нормально видеть, что его окружает, он немного расслабился, позволив себе не контролировать каждый шаг и каждое движение так же тщательно, как в темном тоннеле. И, наверное, именно поэтому он не сразу понял, что мелькнуло на периферии зрения.

Рик машинально сделал еще несколько шагов, только потом остановился и обернулся, разглядывая обшарпанные стены и колонны. На одной из колонн висел информационный монитор. И тусклый свет от его экрана совершенно точно не был отражением аварийных ламп на потолке.

Подойдя к монитору, Рик увидел пустой экран. Схемы метро на нем не было, но свечение все-таки показывало, что монитор не совсем безжизненный. Рик наугад ткнул в то место экрана, где, по идее, должна была находиться кнопка «СОС». Экран мигнул, и больше ничего не произошло.

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробурчал себе под нос Рик.

И застыл.

Его голос прозвучал не только у него в голове.

Рик готов был поклясться, что только что услышал сам себя — гулкое эхо, прокатившееся от одного края платформы до другого, разбившееся само о себя на дробные осколки, в которых, кроме голоса Рика, звучали мириады других звуков, обычно не замечаемых под землей.

— Эй? — опасливо сказал он.

Экран все так же светился. Звуков все так же не было.

Рик посмотрел на экран еще несколько секунд, потом снова достал из разгрузки фляжку с энергетиком и все же сделал хороший глоток. Не хватало ему только галлюцинаций на почве стресса и усталости. Все-таки ему предстоял еще довольно тяжелый путь наверх — оставалось надеяться, что выход из метро свободен.

Выход — вернее, вход — оказался свободен: ничем не завален, не закрыт шлагбаумом с грозными предупреждающими надписями, не перекрыт ограждениями. Рик в очередной раз порадовался своему везению и тут же одернул сам себя, боясь сглазить — и не напрасно.

На поверхности экран пеленгатора светился все тем же ровным светом, не подавая больше никаких признаков жизни и не реагируя на нажатия. Рик все еще был отрезан и от базы, и — что беспокоило его куда сильнее — от своей команды.

Далеко от метро Рик отходить не стал, сел прямо на тротуар, перекусил галетой. Судя по небу, затянутому низкими тучами, день перевалил за середину, а значит, по метро Рик бродил гораздо дольше, чем ему казалось. Стрелки механических часов на запястье не двигались с того самого момента, как он очнулся внизу, и показывали час с небольшим — как раз то время, когда он провалился в тоннель.

То ли Рик слишком долго провалялся без сознания, то ли темнота и тишина в тоннеле сыграли злую шутку с его восприятием времени, но факт оставался фактом: скорее всего, ему придется заночевать в Эхо, потому что идти в темноте в одиночку было бы еще большим самоубийством, чем командой.

Отхлебнув еще немного энергетика, Рик выключил пеленгатор, подцепил заднюю крышку и открыл. Внутри прибор на первый взгляд был целым, но, присмотревшись, Рик разглядел несколько пришедших в негодность микросхем. Если бы у него была паяльная станция и некоторое количество расходников, Рик мог бы привести пеленгатор в более или менее рабочее состояние, но… Отметив про себя, что стоит указать на это в отчете, Рик закрыл пеленгатор, почти услышав щелчок, с которым крышка стала на место. Все-таки его психика оказалась достаточно пластичной, чтобы приспособиться к отсутствию звуков, выдавая в мозг только воспоминания о них. Рик чувствовал себя практически так же, как и за пределами Эхо, хотя в этом и была своя опасность — слух не мог его предупредить о приближении того, что он не мог увидеть.

Так что расслабляться не стоило.

Проговорив все это про себя, Рик поднял голову и вздрогнул, получив немедленное подтверждение своим рассуждениям — в двух шагах от него стоял человек, приближения которого Рик не заметил. В том числе потому, что был слишком поглощен размышлениями о том, что следует уделять большее внимание рабочим органам чувств.

И самым постыдным образом прохлопал ушами — ха-ха — появление другого. Если бы они не были в Эхо, на тренировке, пусть и приближенной к реальности, это вполне могло бы стоить Рику жизни.

А пока что вызвало только замешательство и заставило усомниться в здравости собственного ума.

Человек напротив не мог тут оказаться никак иначе, как только в воображении Рика, усталого, издерганного и напряженного.

Человек смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. Рик хорошенько проморгался, надеясь, что галлюцинация исчезнет.

И тогда человек улыбнулся.

Криво, не слишком красиво — один уголок губ пополз вверх, собирая морщинки у глаз.

Так знакомо даже спустя годы, что в груди у Рика внезапно заныло. Он глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся в ответ, поднимая руки.

«Не ожидал встретить тебя тут, — изобразил он жестами, выражая мысли единственно возможным способом. — Но я рад тебя видеть».

Майлз кивнул и жестом показал, мол, поднимайся и пошли.

«Мой пеленгатор не работает, — сказал Рик, встав и подойдя к Майлзу. — Придется тебе самому вызывать помощь».

«Пеленгатор?» — переспросил Майлз.

Вместо ответа Рик продемонстрировал ему свой прибор с уже даже не горящим после манипуляций экраном. Майлз посмотрел на него очень мрачно, потом перевел взгляд на Рика.

Ни одному из них не нужно было ничего говорить, чтобы понять друг друга без слов — без звука. Пеленгатора у Майлза не было — и причины этого были сейчас совсем не важны.

«Тут недалеко спасатели бродят», — довольно медленно сказал Майлз.

Рик кивнул и жестом показал, что полностью готов их искать.

***

 

Никаких спасателей они, конечно, не нашли. То ли они ушли довольно далеко, пока Майлз вспоминал язык жестов, то ли куда-то свернули, но факт оставался фактом — никого. Тишина. Пустота. Распахнутые настежь двери домов Эхо.

Майлзу было неуютно, и даже плетущийся поблизости Рик не разбавлял эту атмосферу уныния и упадка. Рик был живой, здоровый и даже узнаваемый несмотря на добавившиеся сантиметры в плечах и длинный, вытянутый шрам, тянущийся из-под воротника рубашки к щеке. Майлз косил на него краем глаза, иногда натыкался на ответный взгляд и качал головой — он не мог одновременно идти и осмысленно размахивать руками. Извините, но либо одно, либо другое.

За весь путь Рик только коротко спросил, не знает ли Майлз новостей о других членах команды Рика, и явно помрачнел, когда Майлз отрицательно покачал головой.

Потом начался дождь. За считанные секунды на тусклое скучное небо набежали серые и темно-серые тучи, сбились в кучу. Вокруг потемнело, и не успели они обсудить, куда двигаться дальше, как начался ливень, настолько сильный, что за мгновения они вымокли до носков.

Рик показал на открытую дверь в подъезд одного из домов, Майлз молчаливым кивком принял предложение. Почти все двери в квартиры были прикрыты, но не закрыты на ключ. За редким исключением, видимо, хозяева не надеялись сюда когда-то вернуться.

Однокомнатная квартира на первом этаже была так же безлико пуста, как и сам Эхо. Только висела накинутая на спинку стула легкая куртка, больше ничего не напоминало о том, что здесь когда-то кто-то жил. Свет не горел — не было электричества, как и во всем городе.

Майлз снял рубашку и брюки, повесил их на вешалку, найденную в пустом шкафу-купе. Краем глаза посмотрел на Рика — тот тоже раздевался — и отошел к окну.

Через все окно тянулись извивающиеся дорожки — как на окне поезда или машины в дождь. Майлзу было не то что страшно — стремно, и на мгновение показалось, что этот дождь будет длиться вечно. Позади стоял Рик — Майлз кинул взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться в этом, — и это не добавляло уверенности ни в чем. Он предпочел бы застрять в Эхо с человеком, с которым его ничего не связывало. Он чувствовал за собой необходимость поговорить с Риком — но язык жестов не был приспособлен к душещипательным беседам.

Тишина давила на уши. Майлзу очень не хватало звуков, настолько, что его охватывала паника. Он понял, что даже если бы сдал экзамен, то всю оставшуюся жизнь ходил бы в церковь и молился — лишь бы это не случилось с его городом. Лишь бы не послали кого-то спасать.

Тут бы себя как-то спасти.

Майлз попытался представить звуки, сопровождающие ливень: стук, плеск, раскаты грома и треск молний — нет, молнии не трещат — но не смог, хотя прекрасно знал, как дождь должен звучать. От него должно закладывать уши, как и от всей жизни, от всего человеческого существования.

Он прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу. За окном, казалось бы, бушует стихия: по улицам сейчас должны нестись вульфовские реки, молнии должны быть не нарисованными, а живыми, страшными и красивыми.

То, что видел Майлз, было лишь нарисованной картинкой. Неодушевленной.

И даже прикосновение к плечу ему показалось выдуманным.

Из-за ливня на улице уже было довольно темно, но тусклого света Майлзу все же хватило, чтобы разглядеть лицо Рика. Тот что-то говорил, и Майлз досадливо покачал головой, показывая, что не понимает. Рик махнул в сторону продавленного дивана и потянул Майлза от окна. Он подчинился, но и все: от предложенных Риком консервов отказался, посидел немного и лег лицом к стене.

Спать совершенно не хотелось.

Сколько они так лежали спиной к спине, никто из них сказать бы не мог. Майлз лежал совершенно неподвижно, и только тепло чужого тела за спиной свидетельствовало о том, что он здесь не один.

Молнии вспыхивали все реже. Майлз пошевелился и тут же замер, когда Рик рывком развернулся и обнял его, прижимаясь губами к плечу. Майлз не двинулся, вообще ничем не показал, что бодрствует и чувствует прикосновения, только сердце ощутимо толкалось в груди — прямо в руку Рика.

Какое-то время Рик просто лежал так, легонько поглаживая Майлза по груди, почти не прикасаясь, пока тот наконец не зашевелился, накрыл ладонью его руку, останавливая.

Молнии уже почти не сверкали, и комната погрузилась в полную темноту, в которой смутно белели обои. Рик принялся выстукивать по груди Майлза рваный, сначала не слишком понятный ритм, постепенно складывающийся во что-то более знакомое. Что именно это было, сказать было невозможно, но Майлз, на мгновение напрягшийся еще больше, начал расслабляться.

В Эхо он не мог слышать музыку, обычно сопровождавшую каждый его шаг, не спасало даже воображение — потому что приходилось постоянно контролировать самого себя, свой разум, чтобы компенсировать ему нехватку звуков.

Ритм от пальцев Рика ощущался всем телом — примерно так же, как ощущается музыка в клубе, так что в какое-то мгновение слух отходит на второй план, а прочие органы чувств принимают на себя его обязанности.

И в тот момент, когда Майлз почти услышал этот ритм, он наконец уснул.

***

 

Проснувшись, Майлз долго лежал с закрытыми глазами. Рик прижимал его к спинке дивана, но все равно, чтобы поверить, что рядом кто-то есть, пришлось глянуть через плечо.

В комнате было светло, но не ярко. Рик спал или лежал с закрытыми глазами. Прошло очень много лет с тех пор, как они вот так вот просто лежали вместе. Майлз подложил руку под голову и снова закрыл глаза. Полежал так секунду и снова открыл — в полной темноте и тишине было чертовски страшно. Старая, но добротная обивка имела свой узор, который Майлз принялся рассматривать.

Через какое-то время теплая тяжесть отвалилась от его спины, повозилась и исчезла в неизвестном направлении. Майлз лег на спину и потянулся, оставив руки на подлокотнике дивана над головой. Рик одевался — Майлзу было видно, как он морщится, натягивая на себя так толком и не высохшие, влажные и мокрые брюки.

«Надо уходить, пока снова дождь не начался», — показал он.

Майлз кивнул. Сел, ссутулившись и облокотившись на колени. Сосредоточился и начал медленно отвечать: «Пойдем. Я сдохну в этой тишине. Когда шел по городу, даже слышал, как будто звук включился. С ума схожу».

На половине запутался, явно сморозил какую-то ерунду, но все-таки договорил. Махнул рукой и пошел за одеждой.

Рик стоял там же, где и стоял, пытаясь застегнуть пуговицу на рубашке. Он никак не мог попасть пуговицей в прорезь, но совершенно этого не замечал.

Майлз успел одеться, а Рик все так и стоял, воюя с пуговицей и не обращая внимания ни на что другое. Майлз посмотрел на него, похлопал по плечу и первым направился к выходу.

Он бы, наверное, заметил, что что-то не так, если бы находился в привычной для себя обстановке, но сейчас не мог и не хотел думать о ком-то, кроме себя. И Рик, погруженный в свои мысли, о нем тоже явно не думал, так что они были в расчете.

***

 

Первым, что Майлз услышал, был звук надвигающегося дождя. По небу, от края до края, прокатился гром. Полыхнула молния, ударив куда-то позади виднеющейся в отдалении тренировочной базы.

Вторым, что Майлз услышал, был голос Рика.

— Стой, Майлз.

Внутри все завязалось в тугой комок. Голос Рика был точно таким же, каким он его помнил еще с университета.

Майлз остановился. Не оборачиваясь, поднял руки вверх.

— Спокойно, Ричи. Все, что было в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, — и обернулся, довольный удачно ввернутой цитатой и возможностью слышать свой собственный голос.

Рик покачал головой.

— Мне нужно вернуться. Туда, я понял. Я пойду.

Он отступал, делая шаги по направлению к Эхо. Они успели отойти недалеко, но Майлз так мечтал начать слышать, что не обращал внимания ни на что: хотя нужно было следить за тем, как меняется лицо Рика, пока тот сходит с ума. Иначе объяснить это самоубийственное желание вернуться в тишину никак нельзя.

— Ты что? — ошарашенно переспросил Майлз, понимая, что голос срывается на какие-то визгливые ноты. — Ты — что? Забыл газ выключить?

Рик не воспринял остроту и еще раз помотал головой.

— Я видел его, Майлз! Я видел очаг.

Он поднял глаза на Майлза, и у того снова все скрутило внутри — он отлично знал этот взгляд. 

— Ты — что? — еще раз уточнил Майлз и запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Когда ты сказал, что на мгновение звук включился… Я тоже. Это я что-то включил. Я видел очаг, — повторил Рик. — Иди на базу, скажи, что я вернулся в метро. Мне нужны ученые и техники. Скажешь?

Майлз неопределенно помотал головой. Но Рик даже не смотрел в его сторону: развернулся и быстро пошел, почти побежал назад в город.

Майлз ошарашенно стоял, не обращая внимания на то, что опять начался дождь.

Он стоял и смотрел, как Рик удаляется в направлении Эхо. По небу еще раз прокатился гром. Майлз отлично все слышал, но снова не знал, что ему делать.


End file.
